Reprogrammation
by Azalee
Summary: Ou comment une simple remarque sur l'éventuelle reprogrammation de Sumomo pour la calmer de la part de Hideki, mène à un débat sur la personne rien que pour elle avec Tchii. [Oneshot] [Warning : légers yuri et spoilers]


Voilà ce qui arrive quand mon frère et mes cousins me laissent toute seule avec mon ordi portable, une envie folle d'écrire un one-shot, la collection complète des mangas de Chobits et trois plaques de chocolat Côte d'Or sans surveillance dans l'armoire.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun droit sur la série Chobits mais ils n'ont pas eu besoin de moi pour coupler Kotoko et Sumomo. Ha.

Warning : très léger shoujo-ai/yuri/slash féminin, encore autrement dit amour entre deux filles. TRES léger. Ah vi, légers spoilers aussi.

* * *

- Vouiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Maître, c'est l'heure d'aller en cou-oouurs!! Maîtresse, c'est l'heure d'aller travailleeer!!

Motosuwa regarda en soupirant le petit ordi en rose courir dans tous les sens en agitant ses petits drapeaux avec un grand sourire et de petis cris d'enthousiasme. Kotoko n'avait toujours pas compris d'où exactement Sumomo sortait toujours ses drapeaux, mais le fait est qu'elle les avait en main dès qu'elle en avait besoin.

Hors-sujet.

- Il faudra vraiment que je demande à Shimbo comment reprogrammer son portable, murmura distraitement Motosuwa comme à peu près chaque matin.

Il s'assit sur la marche de son parquet pour enfiler ses baskets et releva les yeux lorsqu'une mèche de cheveux ivoire tomba devant son nez.

Tchii était penchée derrière lui et le regardait de cet air pur, innocemment curieux qui ne pouvait être franc qu'avec elle.

- Tchii...?

- Pourquoi Hideki veut reprogrammer Sumomo? demanda-t-elle, avec toujours cette expression intéressée mais pas spécialement concernée.

- Parce qu'elle me rend dingue, avoua Motosuwa avec un petit rire en retournant aux lacets de ses baskets.

- Sumomo est Sumomo.

Ça ne rata pas; Motosuwa releva la tête instantanément.

- Hideki a dit qu'il aimait Tchii pour Tchii, rappela la chobit, évoquant sans changement d'expression ce fameux jour qui avait changé la vie d'a peu près toutes leurs connaissances. Hideki a dit qu'il prenait Tchii comme elle était, qu'il ne la changerait pas et ne voudrait pas qu'elle change malgré ses défauts. Pourtant, Hideki veut changer Sumomo.

Motosuwa se retourna pour lui faire face, se grattnt pensivement la tête et oubliant ses baskets. La conversation ne tournait visiblement pas du tout comme il s'y attendait.

- Eh bien... C'est vrai que toi, je ne te changerai pas — pour rien au monde, la rassura-t-il en posant sa main sur la joue de la chobit, ce simple geste promettant immédiatement à Kotoko une discussion de tourtereaux écoeurante de sentimentalisme. Mais Sumomo n'est pas la personne rien que pour moi, je n'aime pas _toutes_ les facettes de sa personnalité...

- Et la personne rien que pour Sumomo?

- Huh?

Kotoko s'arracha à la contemplation boudeuse de l'écran de télé éteint pour se rapprocher, rejointe presque instantanément par Sumomo. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne manifestant cependant la moindre intention d'intervenir dans la discussion.

- La personne rien que pour Sumomo l'aime pour qui elle est. (Kotoko nota distraitement que Tchii passait lentement mais sûrement au-dessus de sa façon de parler à répéter tout le temps les noms des gens.) La personne rien que pour Sumomo ne voudrait pas que Hideki la change, pour rien au monde. Yoshiyuki voulait changer Tchii, rappela-t-elle encore une fois. (L'évocation de Maître Kojima et du jour où il avait enlevé Tchii arracha une grimace à Motosuwa.) Hideki est toujours fâché sur Yoshiyuki pour ça. La personne rien que pour Sumomo serait sûrement aussi fâchée.

Motosuwa le regarda encore un bon moment, troublé, avant d'éclater d'un rire penaud.

- C'est bon, je reprends ce que j'ai dit, capitula-t-il. Je ne changerai pas Sumomo pour ne pas fâcher la personne rien que pour elle.

Tchii sourit.

- _TRÎÎÎT!!_ Maîîître, vous allez être en r'ta-aaaaard!!!

- ... mais j'en ai quand même envie de temps en temps, marmonna Motosuw entre ses dents avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Tchii et de filer en cours.

Tchii sourit et se leva pour enfiler ses propres chaussures, puis elle se retourna vers Kotoko, Sumomo étant perchée sur la rampe d'escalier dans le couloir pour encourager Motosuwa que Kotoko entendait encore dévaler les marches.

- Tchii va au travail, maintenant, annonça-t-elle fièrement. Kotoko se débrouillera?

- Bien sûr, grogna le modèle-de-poche-aussi-puissant-qu'un-modèle-de-salon en secouant la tête. (Les grelots qui lui servaient à la fois de connecteurs et d'attaches à cheveux tintèrent doucement.) Je n'ai jamais eu de problème, ce n'est pas comme si c'était ma première journée ici.

- Tout va bien alors! remarqua joyeusement Tchii. A tout à l'heure Kotoko! A tout à l'heure Sumomo! Tchii reviendra en même temps que Hideki!

Sumomo attrapa Kotoko par le cou, conduisant l'irascible portable à se demander exactement _quand_ elle était rentrée. L'hyperactive de la paire pouvait apparemment sortir de Dieu savait où aussi bien elle-même que ses drapeaux, son satané sifflet et son tambourin.

- Kotokooo!! On salut Tchii enseeemble??

Ce n'était même pas une question, bien sûr. Kotoko laissa Sumomo attraper sa main et s'inclina avec elle en soupirant. Tchii gloussa et les salua en retour avant de quitter l'appartement.

Les deux modèles de poche entendirent la clé tourner dans la serrure et restèrent un long moment dans un silence total.

Puis Sumomo explosa brusquement dans un babillage ininterrompu dont Kotoko comprit plus ou moins qu'il y avait des vêtements à replier et qu'après elles pourraient sortir par la fenêtre pour aller voir mademoiselle Hibiya qui avait toujours du beau tissu dans lequel découper des nouveaux vêtements. Tout en aidant machinalement Sumomo à plier la chemise de nuit de Tchii, Kotoko se demanda comment faisait Hibiya pour ne jamais être à court de tissu pour la paire de portables ou de vêtements pour Tchii, et laissa tomber. De toutes façons, la seule chose qui importait était qu'elle n'était effectivement jamais à court et que Sumomo adorait coudre de nouveaux vêtements.

Et Sumomo heureuse était peut-être encore plus éprouvant pour ses nerfs, mais elle était aussi encore plus adorable qu'à l'ordinaire.

Kotoko sourit en sautant du balcon dans l'arbre qui rejoignait la fenêtre de l'appartement. En effet, pour rien au monde elle ne laisserait Motosuwa changer sa Sumomo. Pas qu'il le sache, bien sûr.

* * *

Chais pas, mais vous avez remarqué comment Kotoko réagit lors de la scène du manga où Sumomo est quasiment collée à elle juste avant qu'elle demande à être applaudie? J'adore trop ce couple, _surtout_ qu'il est visible. Ceci a germé dans ma petite tête tordue après que celle-ci ait mises ensemble les informations suivantes :

1) A chaque fois que Tchii fait son truc bizarre, peu avant de "s'évanouir" totalement les ordis entendent une voix familière, selon moi celle de la personne rien que pour moi.

2) Kotoko n'entendant _pas_ la voix de Kojima (ou Yoshiyuki, ou Dragonfly, comme vous voulez) (elle le dit, "ce n'est pas la voix de mon maître..." et elle insiste sur le point que c'est quelqu'un d'important pour elle, je crois), Kojima n'est PAS la personne rien que pour elle.

3) Les deux portables sont trop adorables lors du dernier crashage-de-tous-les-ordis-environnants-paske-j'ai-pas-trouvé-la-PRQPM de Tchii , lorsque Sumomo s'évanouit la première et que Kotoko la tient à moitié dans ses bras. Oooh, faut que je relise ce passage, c vraiment trognon.

4) N'ayant pas trouvé le moindre couple yaoi appréciable dans ce manga, je me suis rendue compte que j'adorais tout autant le yuri et j'ai direct flashé sur Kotoko/Sumomo.

herm... R&R? Read&Review? Lisez&CliquezSurLeTitBoutonGoEnDessous? 


End file.
